Amor Eterno
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Bree Tanner y Riley Biers un amor trágico e inmortal. Cuando el amor sobrepasa la barrera de la muerte es en ese pequeño instante que se reconoce su autenticidad. Cuando la muerte no es obstáculo para que dos almas se unifiquen, se reconoce que el amor es más que un sentimiento, es una forma de vivir eternamente.


¡Saludos! Esta es mi primera historia sobre Bree/Riley, es corta espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, **es la autora de los personajes, pero la historia es de mi imaginación.

**Nota: **_Letra Itálica es para pensamiento, __**Negrilla con Itálica recuerdo, **_letra regular narración.  
**Nota: **No guarda relación temporal con los libros.

* * *

_Bree Tanner y Riley Biers un amor trágico e inmortal. Cuando el amor sobrepasa la barrera de la muerte es en ese pequeño instante que se reconoce su autenticidad. Cuando la muerte no es obstáculo para que dos almas se unifiquen, se reconoce que el amor es más que un sentimiento, es una forma de vivir eternamente._

_Es en ese instante cuando te das cuenta de lo que significa esa persona en tu vida, cuando decides darlo todo sabiendo que no recibirás nada a cambio. Porque sabes que no hay nada que hacer, pero te interpones ante la muerte, hablas con ella, le pides que te tome también. _

_La muerte insensible como tal, sin ningún remordimiento accede a tu pedido, toma todo de ti, hasta la última gota de vida que tienes en el cuerpo. Te deja sin nada, solo un cuerpo vacio, sin alma, sin espíritu…_

_La miras por última vez, ella yace junto a ti, vacía de igual forma. En un acto reflejo le tomas la mano, no es el agarre más fuerte, pero sabes que lo siente como si en realidad lo fuera. La volteas a ver porque sabes que es el final, porque su bello rostro es lo único que quieres recordar en la vida, porque ella fue lo mejor de la vida…_

_En los últimos segundos revives todo como la mejor de las películas. _

_**-Riley Biers, mucho gusto.- le saludaste la primera vez que tuviste el enorme placer de conocerla. El inicio de una nueva vida.**_

_**-Bree.- te contesto ella como una dulce brisa de verano. Tan sencilla y tímida, pero con una intachable sonrisa en sus labios.**_

_Desde ese instante nunca soltaste sus manos. Juntos…siempre juntos…_

_Cuando enfermaste siempre estuvo a tu lado, al igual cuando perdiste a tu familia. _

_**-Nunca te dejare, porque tú eres todo para mi.- te dijo haciendo desaparecer cada lágrima de tu rostro. –Recuérdalo, siempre serás mío.- añadió para luego cerrar su pacto con un beso.**_

_Beso que los dejo marcados y unidos para siempre. En ese momento comprendiste que nadie lograra hacerte más feliz que Bree Tonner._

_**-Abre los ojos.- le susurraste al oído, levantando la mano que le impedía ver la gran sorpresa que con tanto amor preparaste.**_

_**Su reacción al ver el corazón gigante en medio de la arena la hizo llorar, sin embargo sabias que sus lágrimas eran motivo de alegría, no de tristeza.**_

_**-Esta…esta hermoso.- murmuro aun sorprendida. Giro hacia ti y te envolvió con sus brazos. **_

_**La llevaste hasta el centro del corazón, arrodillándote frente a ella pronunciando las palabras que terminarían por unirlos por siempre.**_

_**-Bree...delante de este mar que tanto te gusta y este cielo que al que muchas veces hemos clamado, siendo ellos nuestros únicos testigos… ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?-**_

_**Sin pensarlo ni un segundo ella se arrodillo a tu lado y se besaron. Un beso, una respuesta para una pregunta que en realidad no necesitaba de palabras.**_

_Ese último momento de felicidad te devuelve a este instante de dolor y muerte. Verla desfallecer en manos de la muerte fue el único impulso que necesitaste para entregarte a ella de igual manera. Sin ella no había vida. Al menos en la muerte vivirán juntos._

_Pero no ya no sentías estar muriendo, sentías nuevas fuerzas recorriendo todo tu cuerpo. Cierras tus ojos pensando que era normal sentirte de esa manera._

-Riley.-

_Su voz, era su voz. Ya debían estar en el paraíso, así que abres los ojos para ver tu nueva realidad. Sin embargo no había tal paraíso, era ella viva, de pie a tu lado. Nada había cambia o quizás si…_

-Bree.-

_Te extiende su mano y siente nuevas fuerzas y ganas de comerte la vida de un solo bocado. Ya lo comprendías, habían sido bendecidos con la vida eterna. Ya nada podría separarlos porque tanto su vida como su amor eran inmortales._

Bree Tonner y Riley Biers unieron sus manos lanzándose a la vida eterna que tenían por delante. _**Juntos…siempre juntos…**_

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

Bueno esto fue una idea fugaz que surgió de la nada. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario pueden dejarlo en su **Review. **Mi próxima actualización de **Reflejos del Pasado, **será pronto, hasta la próxima.

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
